deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Lexine Weller
Lexine Murdoch is a 20-year old surveyor, who moved to Aegis VII with her father, an extraction engineer. Lex is like most of the men and women on the planet: just an ordinary worker, trying to eke out a living (and maintain a relationship) in the colony's mini-metropolis. But Lex is also unique, in a way she doesn't realize. When Aegis VII starts to slip into chaos and madness, she is rescued by a group of survivors, united together to find a shuttle off the planet. And as the story progresses, it slowly becomes clear that keeping Lex alive is the key to everyone's survival. In-game Character Biography Lexine is first introduced as Sam Caldwell's girlfriend through a video transmission taking place moments before the extraction of the Red Marker from Aegis VII. While not shown, it's assumed that Lexine was forced into hiding as a result of growing dementia of many of the colonists and/or the necromorphs. She is found in this state by Nathan McNeill and Gabe Weller. Nathan, a P-Sec officer, recognises her as Caldwell's girlfriend and decides to trust her, despite reservations from Weller. A sense that there is something "special" about Lexine grows as she periodically suffers from headaches, nosebleeds and nausea. It is noted by the group that it is odd that they hadn't experienced the same psychotic breakdowns as nearly everyone else when they stick together. Nicole Brennan finds that Lexine exhibits "very high blood pressure and brain activity that's off of the charts". It is revealed by Warren Eckhardt in his report to a mysterious higher-up that Lexine is indeed special, and apparently the one that Warren was initially sent to find. He mentions her immunity to the psychological effects of the Marker. After the message is completed, however, he is confronted by Weller who had returned hastily with fear that Eckhardt had been killed. Warren procedes to shoot Weller, severely wounding him. He then further admits that it is his intention to bring Lexine to the church, but that she could never know of her true purpose as she would not understand it. He assures Weller that it is for the good of humanity. Eckhardt is attacked and killed by a Leaper before he can reveal anything further. Lexine is one of the three survivors of the incident, along with McNeill and Weller. As their shuttle escapes the Ishimura, they interecept a transmission from the [[USG Kellion| USG Kellion]] which is responding from a distress call. Lexine futilely cries out for them to turn back (This is seemingly the garbled message the Kellion receives after attempting to hail the [[USG Ishimura| Ishimura]] in [[Dead Space| Dead Space]]). For whatever reason, the transmission does not get through. The story is concluded with a compilation of events witnessed throughout their journey, culminating in a view through a necromorph's eyes as it pursues Lexine into the cockpit of the shuttle. The screen flashes to white as Lexine grabs a pistol and aims it at the creature as it is about to reach her. Whether or not she survived, or if the ending is an hallucination similar to Dead Space's ending, is heretofore unknown. It's likely that this will become a hot subject throughout the franchise's future. Trivia *Lexine seems to have a distinctive Scottish accent. *Although not mentioned, Lexine Murdoch's immunity may spark an end to the Dead Space series, since her immunity gives protection to other people, preventing them from turning insane. *There is a part of the game seen through McNeill's point of view, in the medical bay where Nicole is examining Lexine. During the entire examination Lexine is completely naked. Interestingly enough, Weller and Eckhardt are fully clothed. *Lexine seems to be very fond of Nathan. *Lexine is voiced by Laura Pyper Category:Dead Space: Extraction Category:Characters